


hasty

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Aftercare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: a rough morning quickie





	hasty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Ryekamasaki's Twelve Days of Kinkmas](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Twelve-Days-of-Kinkmas)!
> 
> Also, [Jaymes Young's "Tied"](https://youtu.be/K0Y-DefI5tk) started playing by chance while I was writing; mostly accurate when taken literally lmao

“Babe,” Ryuu’s hoarse voice waking him is sweet in his ear, heavy not from sleep but from the hours before, Chikara’s trophy for making Ryuu scream his name. “Fuck me, babe.”

Chikara wants nothing more than to start his day the same way they ended last night, wants to screw Ryuu senseless and come all over him again, but one glance at the time on his phone is enough to shoot down the wonderful possibility. “We don’t have time, Ryuu.”

Ryuu’s grip on Chikara’s bare hip is as rough as his voice, but his kiss on Chikara’s shoulder is as soft as the sheets he wants to sully. “But I already prepped for you.”

Chikara turns in Ryuu’s arms to shove his back against the bed and pin his wrists down. “You're so needy.”

Ryuu wraps his legs around Chikara’s waist, his wonderfully toned thighs pressed tightly against his hips. “Give me your dick, Chikara.” 

Chikara wants to chide him, wants to scold his sub for making demands, but he only has enough time to tie him down and fuck him hard. He reaches for the silk, scarlet rope still tied to the headboard from last night, slow and deliberate to give Ryuu the chance to oppose - but Ryuu sucks in a sharp breath when he notices instead, holding out his wrists for Chikara like the obedient pet he is. 

The knots he ties are loose and messy - Ryuu’s rolling his hips just right, teasing every inch of Chikara’s growing erection with his own, and Chikara can’t concentrate, can’t think past the cock hot against his. Chikara regrets the lack of time to taste the smooth skin of Ryuu’s dick, to tease the head with a swirl of his tongue, to repay the favor by fucking Ryuu’s beautiful mouth and make him choke, just the way Ryuu likes it. 

He makes a mess of pouring the lube, doesn’t care about it dripping all over the sheets, only cares about the parted legs waiting for him. He presses the tip of his dick against Ryuu’s tight asshole - too tight. “You told me you prepped.”

“I did,” Ryuu replies, sheepish and guilty alike, wiggling his hips to tempt Chikara, “sorta.”

“Ryuu,” Chikara hisses back. This is what he gets for letting his pet do as he pleases, to run wild without Chikara to command him. If Ryuu wants it to burn, then he’ll humor him this once; he tells himself it’s to teach Ryuu a lesson, but he knows full well it’s giving him a treat instead. 

He thrusts in quickly, and as hard as his tired body slow to wake up with the rest of him will allow. Ryuu’s choked gasp is as lovely as his ass engulfing Chikara’s cock, and he gasps again, and again, and again with each rough thrust, the sweetest of songs threatening to send Chikara over the edge. 

The alarm clock ringing on his phone is almost drowned out by the beauty of the moaning melody; oh, if only Chikara could get paid to screw his sweet pet senseless, he’d throw his phone against the wall to shut it up. Instead, he hooks his arm under Ryuu’s back to force his ass up in the air for a better angle. “Come quickly,” he demands with a sharp thrust of his hips. 

Ryuu is good, such a good boy, and Chikara coos as such in Ryuu’s ear as Ryuu cums on his command; Ryuu is a work of art when he comes, a masterpiece grander than any painting - his whole body trembles, from his bound wrists to his curled toes, his cum spurting in intense pulses that reach his chest, and lower, and lower until they calm with his trembling, leaving a beautiful trail all the way down to his half-erect cock. 

Chikara pulls out to add to the mess, to paint Ryuu’s stomach with his own cum, to cover him with it. He wishes he had the time to clean it for him with his tongue, to lap it up with sloppy kisses. Instead, he kisses Ryuu’s earlobe as he unties him, gently rubbing his wrists and cooing in his ear for doing such a good job. 

Ryuu’s chest heaves with his heavy breaths, his eyes distant and his smile lazy. It’s an afterthought that he should have skipped the ropes, Chikara realizes, much as they both loved it; aftercare is important - more important than being on time to his job, Chikara believes - but it wasn’t exactly an acceptable excuse to be tardy. “Would you like to shower with me?” he asks softly, massaging Ryuu’s shoulder with the arm he has draped over his chest. Cuddling in the shower would do them both some good. He’ll treat Ryuu to a nice breakfast from a fastfood place on their way to work, too, he decides. 

Ryuu hums in agreement, following his lead to the bathroom. He’d fuck him properly later, he decides, when he can spend all the time he wants making Ryuu cum over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> An interesting tidbit on why aftercare is important!:  
> "Drop (sometimes called sub drop, dom drop and "The Mondays") is an experience with similar characteristics of depression that occurs after an intense SM scene. It is caused by adrenaline and endorphin crashes after the adrenaline and endorphin spikes that may occur during a scene." - from the [BDSM Wiki](http://bdsmwiki.info/Drop)
> 
> writing blog: [glitch-writes](http://glitch-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
